Leurs bulles d'air
by Liilya
Summary: Il voulait juste se sentir lui, il voulait se faire oublier, l'un en l'autre ils ont trouvé leurs équilibres.


_Pour **leermadchen**, depuis le temps que je lui avais promis. Au début je voulais faire un simple drabble et puis finalement je suis partit sur un truc plus long. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira !_

* * *

**Il s'approcha tranquillement et sans un bruit il s'assit à côté de lui. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire entrer dans la bibliothèque du château, le seul à pouvoir le faire rester des heures assis. Mais c'était ainsi quand il était avec lui il n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant, il se sentait entier, vraiment lui pour la première fois. A ses côtés il n'était plus « L'un des jumeaux Weasley », mais tout simplement George. D'ailleurs il adorait entendre son prénom quand il sortait de Sa bouche.**

C'était arrivé par hasard, un soir où George avait eu besoin de fuir la tour des Gryffondor, besoin de fuir son frère aussi un peu. Il aimait son frère, plus que tout, mais à force d'être tout le temps ensemble, il n'était plus George. Pour tous ils étaient un, une seule entité. Peu de personne savaient qu'ils pouvaient parfois être si différent l'un de l'autre. Fred était le meneur, celui qui avait les idées, celui qui commençait les phrases. George suivait, il appliquait les idées de Fred, il finissait les phrases.

Et parfois George aurait voulu être simplement George aux yeux de quelqu'un, alors il fuyait, il trouvait dans sa solitude un peu de réconfort, il pouvait exister sans Fred.

Ils ne se virent pas au début, tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensés, l'un fuyant un frère trop présent, l'autre fuyant juste le monde. Quand ils se remarquèrent enfin, cela ne changea pas grand chose, ils ne firent pas un pas vers l'autre, ils n'ouvrirent pas le feu comme ils auraient pu le faire, car ils avaient vite remarquer l'écusson de l'autre, Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, seul face au reste du monde.

**Il l'avait entendu arriver, malgré la discrétion, légendaire pour un Weasley, surtout pour les jumeaux, dont il avait fait preuve. Il tourna la tête vers lui et toujours calmement posa pendant quelques secondes à peine, ses lèvres sur les siennes.**

Théodore avait toujours été un garçon discret, il avait appris qu'il valait mieux se taire, mieux se faire oublier. C'est ce qu'il s'était appliqué à faire depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Peu de gens le connaissait, et même ceux de son année n'avait jamais fait attention à lui, évidemment Malfoy était mille fois plus intéressant. Et cela lui allait parfaitement bien, personne ne faisait attention à lui mais lui voyait tout le monde.

Il avait eu vite fait de reconnaître l'un des jumeaux Weasley, quand il s'était croisé au bord du lac. Tout le monde les connaissait ! Il ne savait pas lequel des deux s'était et à ce moment là il s'en fichait comme de sa première robe.

Ils s'étaient recroisé à plusieurs reprise. Théo avait alors commencer à observer les jumeaux Weasley dès qu'il le pouvait. Il avait finit par remarquer cette différence, qui lui semblait maintenant plus qu'évidente, entre les deux jeunes hommes. Il avait compris que celui qu'il croisait régulièrement le soir était George.

**George lui sourit et attrapa un livre au hasard qui traînait sur la table. « Fais pas semblant de lire, tout le monde sait bien que t'en ai incapable »murmura le Serpentard avec un sourire. George leva la têt et fit semblant d'être vexé, mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Théo, pas quand celui-ci souriait. C'était si rare de le voir sourire et George avait souvent l'impression qu'il était le seul à avoir droit à ce sourire, ce qui était assez près de la vérité.**

Ils avaient finit par se parler, par se confier l'un à l'autre. C'était un simple hasard, deux âmes perdu qui s'était trouvé et qui apprenaient à se connaître, loin des préjugés, loin des yeux du monde.

_Quand George était avec Théo, il se sentait plus calme, serein. Théo c'était sa bulle d'air, son jardin secret car Théo était le seul pour qui George était George avait d'être l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Il pouvait rester des heures assis à l'observer, à parler avec lui._

_Quand Théo était avec George, il se sentait bien, empli d'envies nouvelles. Il avait envie de sortir, de courir ou simplement de rire. Pour George il se sentait capable de chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé avant. George c'était sa bulle d'air, son oxygène._


End file.
